


Blackout

by BunniQuake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniQuake/pseuds/BunniQuake
Summary: An AU for agents of SHIELD, starting from episode 4x03 'Uprising'. A chapter per episode, kind of. Robbie Reyes x Reader.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look at this plug I just found...  
> wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Quake  
> Instagram: instagram.com/quake.x/  
> Tumblr:http://bunniquake.tumblr.com/

**Blackout**

You step off the metro and weave around the crowds of people. You check your phone to see whether Robbie has texted you back or not , there is still no reply. There's a loud crackling sound and the flickering lights above you flash off. You attempt to check your phone but the screen stays blank. "Shit" you curse, suddenly realising it's a blackout, just like Miami ... This is bad you think people in LA love an excuse to riot , especially in this part of town.

Stumbling out onto the street you stare in horror as a group of around 4 of 5 guys make their way down the road , wincing at the sound of shattering glass. Cars are scattered across the road ... "It had to be an EMP". Your former hacking and 'vigilante' days left you would a great knowledge of espionage.

You are about to get off the street when you notice out of the corner of you eye a young Latino boy in a battered wheel chair on the side walk. "Gabe... Shit this is bad" you say under your breath .You begin to walk over to him but the group of guys are closer. "alejarse de él bastardos" you almost scream at them. One with dark brown hair swings a baseball bat and comes right up to you. He stops around 30 centimetres from your face and softly says " what are you going to do about it, perra estúpida? You hear a gun click to the side of you. You sigh and without hesitation drive your fist towards towards the brunettes throat and launch a sidewards kick at his knee, he screams in pain, clutching his neck as you practically throw yourself at the thug next to him. He was holding the gun in front of him , your high kick sending it flying onto the uneven road. He is quick but you dodge his punches easily , a right hook sends him stumbling to the left. He scrambles dazed on the concrete and searches for the missing glock. The other two dudes look to Gabe before moving towards him.

Before you can get to him you are tackled towards a row of dark bins , you struggle and manage to get free but you can't stop the thugs getting to him. However just before the remaining 3 get to him you hear a deep growl and the Hell charger races onto path blocking their way.The Hell charger is pre 1980 which means no electronics, definitely an EMP, "lucky" you think to yourself. The thugs grin redirecting their attention to the charger. "even better" one of them sneers. He is cut off by the sight of Robbie stepping out of the gleaming car, "hands off" he almost snarls at them. He is wearing his signature leather jacket and a stern look on his face, as always. Gabe maneuvers himself to the back of the car, as Robbie eyes the two guys laying on the road and his eyes briefly meet yours. You don't need a cue and you drive towards one of the men , knocking their feet up from under them. You see Robbie smash someone against a wall sending a hard punch at them. "Get Gabe in the car" he says at you , hardly even out of breath. You rush over to Lucy opening the passenger door to help Gabe in, folding up the wheel chair and placing it in the back. You look up in time to see Robbie smash the last guy into the bonnet 3 time before he slumps to the ground. The car is left without a single scratch. "get in then" he huskily breathes nodding towards the car, you don't argue and get in the front seat across from Robbie.

The journey is silent and slightly awkward, you are relieved when you hear the engine finally shut off and look up to see the familiar orange bricks and green front door of the Reyes house. You step out of the car and watch as Robbie helps Gabe out. You follow them into the house and stand back watching. Gabe wheels into his bedroom and Robbie turns to face you , "thank you for saving Gabe" he says quietly with a slight nod. "its okay i didn't exactly do that much anyway" you say returning his strong eye contact. "Seriously?" he says with a slight chuckle,"what?" you retort defensively. "Y/N I saw those guys on the ground they didn't look too good y pensé que no necesitaba la llama hasta, as he says this he is smiling and sounds slightly impressed.This is a change from his usual sullen and stoic expressions. ¿qué puedo decir? eran groseros, you say half laughing. "I see you've been working on your spanish, muy impresionante". You both laugh and look towards the other , it suddenly becoming apparent how close you are.

It's silent as you both maintain eye contact, you look away slightly, but not before Robbie steps closer and presses his lips to yours. You respond and place a hand on the back of his head holding on to his dark hair. He places both hands on your waist as your pace increases, the kisses becoming desperate.Your kisses are deep tasting him,"I've wanted to that for a while" he breathes before moving his lips to your neck and trailing kisses across your collarbone. You tilt your head back letting out a soft moan. you move his lips back to yours but are suddenly brought back to your senses by the loud noise of a door knob turning and Gabe coming out of his room. You jump apart breaking the kiss, you stand awkwardly side by side staring at Gabe as he wheels into the living room. "What?" he says as he navigates the room, both of you stifling a laugh. It was going to be interesting where things went after this but you were excited to find out where this fiery path will lead.

 


	2. Fireworks

"So .. You wanna elaborate about the weird things happening linked to the momentum facility? , you aim a questioning look at Robbie. 

"Not right now.But later." 

"Fine... anyway what happened to the girl?.. Daisy."

"I was getting supplies for her but when i got back she was gone, I think there's something that Gabe isn't telling me though... I gotta go to work then visit Eli"

"Okay so.. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah,later"

You hug him and kiss him on the cheek, "be careful" you say quietly. He nods and turns walking away towards the charger. 

Robbie's POV:

The charger's engine is strained barely pulling ahead of the corvette. A left turn , heading towards the LA river. The red car falls behind slightly , the charger now roaring a decent stretch in front. There's something ahead, distorting the air. Before there is time to break the charger smashes into an invisible barrier, however leaving the dodge charger unharmed. 

Back to Y/N 

Your laptop bleeps, a new window opens. Its encrypted messages, from what you can gather its a hit. Its part of the Watchdogs anti inhuman revolution, buts its difficult to tell what it is. You gear up, your old tech still fits. The bulletproof one-piece suit; weaved black fibres, worn combat boots, two small daggers, a garrote wire, and an automatic handgun. "Firework store, this is gonna be interesting" you say under your breath.

The shop is quiet, there doesn't appear to be anything going on. " i swear this is the place" you whisper. You are about to head off and leave, but you notice two patrolling guards. Watchdogs. "bad dog".. you jump down disarming one and kneeing the other. you throw two punches at one, ripping his mask off. You turn to the other dagger in hand, leaving a gash along his neck. "what the hell are you guys up to" you shout at the other , who is still breathing. He gasps, a look of shock and horror covering his face.He is looking behind you. You turn and see Robbie, he isn't in Ghostrider form but his eyes are glowing amber. "Y/N?" You kick the remaining watchdog in the head before answering. "What are you doing here Robbie?". "Helping SHIELD out with a compromised asset or some crap in return they can get Eli out of jail, what the hell are you doing here?". "los viejos hábitos tardan en morir" (old habits die hard), Its the Watchdogs". You pace into the building taking out the watchdogs who are guarding the halls. "Do you smell fire" you suddenly say before you both turn a corner. A tall man in standing in the entrance of one of the storage units. He is holding a rusted chain that looks as if it had just been pulled from the wall. You both head towards him. He pulls the chain back, its on fire. "what the-" you say quietly , before you can finish Robbie steps forward.The chain flies back before the man can swing it back Robbie is holding it, he looks amused "huh.." you hear him whisper before ripping the chain away from the man.

Two women scramble out of the unit, one of them is Daisy. "Daisy..?". "oh..hey Y/N" she croaks. She looks injured, clutching her arm."lets get out of here, I'll get the hallway and Robbie seems have the the other dude.." You run ahead taking out any men blocking the way. You spot three watchdogs standing in front of a door. You get your daggers out , grasping one in each hand. you run towards them slashing two and knocking the other down. you spin and send fast high kick towards his face, knocking him out cold. There's a rumbling sound and a strong potent smell of smoke. The place is about to go up. "Shit" you shout before turning to the nearest window. You sprint towards it covering your face with your arms.The glass shatters cutting your arms slightly and the explosion propels you away from the building. You land, rolling to brace the impact of hitting the ground. The force of the impact winded you so for a moment you just lie on the ground coughing. You get up slowly and walk to the front of the building in time to see Robbie dragging someone unconscious with the chain he'd clearly been fighting with. You walk towards them, scanning the others standing around him. He says something to the people standing around the guy on the floor before walking over to you. The others eyes turn to face you, trying to work out who you were and whether or not you were a threat. "You good?" he says , a worried look on his face."He estado mejor"( I've been better) you respond, your voice raw. "a warning for the explosion would have been nice, i just jumped out of a fricking window. The asset?". "he's the one laying on the ground" Daisy says from behind Robbie, "son of a bitch betrayed us". 

"So is no-one gonna ask what she's even doing here" a tall man interrupts, clearly confused. With this the others turn to look at you. Before you can say anything Robbie says, "This is Y/N". "..And what exactly is she doing here". Robbie is about to answer but you cut him off " I've been tracking the Watchdogs activity, I had evidence something was going down here so i came. and I was right, these damn watchdogs don't know when to quit". "she can fight" Robbie adds . The others study you ensure of what to make of you, the silence is getting awkward but one man, dressed in a grey suit says "looks like we have another vigilante asset, if you want?" , looking directly at you. "I guess..?" you say back. You have no idea what is happening here but Robbie is working with them so they must be trustworthy. 

As you follow the group; consisting of a couple guys, daisy and another girl, you walk along side Robbie. "so getting back to really important matters.." You begin, he turns to look at you. "that would be?". "when are you going to ask me on a second date?" , he laughs at the question and responds "I wasn't aware we had been on a first date". You stop and tun to him, " we were making out and things were clearly going somewhere, what else do you want?" you say sounding slightly exasperated. "fine I guess we will have to go on a second date i suppose" he says faking at sounding irritated. It was surprising that he was bad at that since that was his regular tone.


	3. Prison Break

"I'm Agent Phil Coulson, this is Jemma Simmons,Agent Melinda May Agent Mackensie or 'Mack', and you seem to already know Daisy..." You nod towards Daisy and then turn to the others, "I'm Y/N or i used to be more well known as Y/V/N. "no way..that was you..?" Mack says clear surprise covering his face. Coulson and May look shocked, you notice Daisy standing awkwardly ,she's clearly uncomfortable being around them. You know that Daisy had left them , but not why as they all seemed happy to see her. "Yeah and it looks like that name might be more suitable now.. and i thought my vigilante days were over.." Its been a whole 5 minutes since Robbie interrupted or said anything, you spin round and look for him. You see him sitting silently on a seat on the edge of the jet, staring at the wall. You go other to sit with him and lay your head on his shoulder, he kisses your forehead and says "¿estas bien?". "si..." you say tiredly.

You wake, you're in an awkward position lent up against the wall, Robbie's Jacket covering you. You sit up straight, you can see Robbie arguing with two of the agents; Coulson and Mack. "I don't take orders","then this will be a new experience for you" is all you hear of the argument before Robbie walks off.

The jet reaches the prison and May and Coulson walk off the plane. There are reports over coms, the prison is compromised.The team are gathered round, you get up sleepily to join them.

Mack: "I'll lead a team to extract Eli, Daisy you lead a team to extract May and Coulson."

Robbie: "I'm going, this is my family you have no reason to keep me out of this."

Mack: "because you only kill people that deserve it."

Robbie: "exactly."

Mack: "well down there everyone deserves it."

Daisy and yourself exchange looks, "we need an advantage, Robbie is the only one who can kill those ... 'ghosts' , and what about me? I'm a pretty good fighter it could be useful because it looks like we're going to have our hands full" you say nodding to wards the screens which display surveillance of the prison. "You said if you needed some ghosts bustin' " Robbie replies. Mack finally agrees and you wait for Fitz to arrive with an antidote for the weird-infectious-ghost-touch-thing. You're given an 'Icer' which will knock out people without killing them.

Inside the cells there is shouting from the prisoners, cat calls and threats. The cell mates are covered in Watchdog tattoos ."they're recruiting in prisons.." you say under your breath. Mack has to stop Robbie from going 'ghostrider' on one of the prisoners. He turns following the agents in front. You enter a room that's filed with old looking machinery.You separated from Mack and Robbie before you hear shouts and gun shots and realise that something's wrong. You rush over them and see Robbie split a ghost in half using a chain, completely incinerating him. A ghost appears in front of you, backing you up against a wall covered in copper pipes. Before he can get to you Robbie is behind him , grabbing him and ashes fall to the ground. "okay that was close" you say with a sigh of relief. Mack is kneeling on the floor and stabbing the epi pen-like instrument into the back of his head. "uhh.." you cringe. "that's gotta hurt", you look away slightly, and Robbie looks at you chuckling slightly.

You get to Eli's cell, before you an break him out there is the sound of machinery , and screaming metal. Simultaneously all the cell doors open. "Mierda... Get Eli out of here I've got the others.." "Are you sure..?" Robbie Speaks, he looks concerned, his brow furrowed. "I got this"you breathe and fire shots at the prisoners blocking the door. Mack and Robbie grab Eli and head towards the exit.The inmates turn to look at you, a few cat calls and others weighing you up. Most are inked with the Watchdogs emblem. You shoot around seven before they are too close, you tackle one down and head to towards the crowd. A back kick sends two stumbling back and a final punch knocks them both out. You kick a man in the back of the knee, he bucks and you stand onto his leg kicking another two men down before doing a complex takedown move on him. There are three guys left and you make easy work of them, gashing one across the face with your icer and driving a flat palm towards another face. The impact of your hand twists him head round as you kick him in the stomach. Although you don't really want to be in this situation the old rush of adrenaline is back that you felt when you used to do it as a side job. You finish the remaining prisoner before heading towards the exit.

You run out of the building and rendezvous with the rest of the team. You can't see Robbie but he eventually comes out the building. " Where the hell is Eli?", Mack turns to look with you "that's a good question, I thought he was with you Robbie?". "He was I sent him out here". Your hear Fitz in your ear "I've just checked surveillance from the area and Lucy has got him, he doesn't appear to be infected or dead, they left the area in an ambulance". "If Eli isn't dead what does she want with him?". "have no idea". More police and paramedics flood into the area, Mack briefs them on what to do. You see Daisy, she looks injured, Coulson and May's extraction must have been tough.

You stroll onto the quinjet and walk over to the seat next Robbie. "Hey", his eyes flick up from the ground and look at you. "It's not your fault Robbie". "It is Y/N I couldn't control it and because of that she now has my uncle." You look at him slightly unsure of what to say "but..but Shield are gonna help us fix that if they can track them down , we can get him back, at least he's still alive." He looks at you and squeezes your hand."tal vez"(Maybe) he whispers before pulling you down onto the seat next to him. You lean closer to him and quickly kiss him, he responds but you can tell that he's still thinking about it.


	4. Something From Nothing

"uhhh" you exclaim , pacing impatiently. "when are we gonna get off this damn plane!". Robbie walks up to you, grabbing your hand and pulling you down to him. You sit looking at each other, "Soon. I promise" he says quietly, looking straight at you."Daisy went to go get Gabe, I shouldn't have left him alone for days. He deserves the truth", a frown covers his face that contrasts with his usual expression when talking about Gabe. "Hey" you move your hand to his face and turn it towards you, "its not your fault, you're a good brother and you do the best you can" you say softly gazing into his brown eyes. "but its not enou-". You lean in and kiss him, already having heard enough of his self criticism. you position yourself on top of him, running your hands through his dark hair. He flips you both over pushing himself down onto you. with one hand he holds the back of your head, pulling your mouth down onto him. With the hand he flicks the button on your jeans off before slipping it under the waistband of your jeans." I've got Gabe here" , you hear daisy 's voice echo from the entrance to the quin jet. " Second time this has happened...". Robbie sighs and gets off you holding a hand out to pull you up. You stand up and do the button of your jeans up."hey Gabe" you shout, walking out of the quin jet towards them. "What are you doing here y/n?,Robbie!". Robbie walks up behind you. "I'm gonna go see how everything's going Robbie, I'll leave you and Gabe to ... talk ... ". You walk out and go to the lab. "How's it going Fitz?", you walk over to the lab counter and look over his shoulder. "not amazing, I am trying to recover this redacted file, ad whenever did it is a total wanker!!" he shouts , sounding exasperated. "And this is just about the file...?" You look at him raising an eyebrow. "No one has heard from Jemma and she hasn't returned any of my bloody calls", "Look Fitz, I'm sure she's fine". 

"The director has just boarded the Zepher, and is looking for Daisy and Robbie", says a man coming into the room"

"what?"

"I'll get them in the containment module" , Mack says walking towards the exit."Okay Fitz.. How can I help?". 

"You wanna ... help?"

"why not?, I'm pretty good at hacking and I.T. Plus I could really do with a distraction right now."

"Okay if you take this to Coulson and get him to sign to uncover this redacted SSR file"

You walk down to the bottom level of the Zepher, you turn the corner to see directer Mace pinned against the rusted spiral staircase by Robbie, but not Robbie, Ghostrider. You look ahead of you and see Gabe staring in horror as Robbie punches Mace again and again. "Stop Robbie!" Gabe almost scream at him, but he cant hear, too involved in getting 'vengenace'. Gabe wheels himself towards Robbie, you stand stunned for a moment before rushing over to Gabe and Robbie. "Robbie...Robbie stop". The Ghost rider turns round pulling his arm back and hitting you then turning to see you and Gabe staring at him, he looks at your face before turning to look at Gabe. The look of horror on Gabe's face combined with your expression pulls him out of him. He drops Mace, transforming back, skin forming over the structured white features. Gabe is still in shock wheeling back towards Daisy. You make eye contact with Daisy and nod as Dais wheels him back into the containment module. Robbie is devastated, torn between Going after Gabe or giving him space. Eventually he turns on his heels and walks off. 

You look towards director Mace offering him a hand up, he ignores your hand pushing hiself off the floor. "Who are you?"

"um.. I work in the lab with Fitz. Coulson could you sign for this redacted file or something...?" 

"Sure?". Director Mace looks in shock as Coulson signs on the electronic pad as if everything was normal before he turns back to face Jeffrey."get him to medical". Coulson walks back to the lab with you and begins to talk to Fitz. Daisy emerges from the doorway and comes over to talk to you, "Did Robbie ever tell you the story of how he got his powers, or of someone called the Good Samaritan or Devil". "Wait??, he told you and Gabe?, yeah he told me when I discovered he was the Ghostrid-" 

"Got it" Fitz shouts grabbing the attention of everybody in the room. You all turn to face him, Lucy has everything she needs except enough power. The last facility wasn't powerful enough to power the experiment, however this one" he says pointing at a hologram, "This one is, and this is where she has taken Eli morrow"

"then what are we waiting for" Daisy says sstanding behind you "Lets go y/n , You find Robbie and try and calm the fire demon down". You pace around the zepher looking for Robbie. Predictably he is sitting by the Charger, "Hey" you say looking down at him. He looks over you eyes falling to the bruise on your face that he did. He closes his eyes , slamming his head back against the wall. "Robbie I'm fine, Daisy sorted Gabe out, but.. we know where Lucy is with Eli. You wanna make this right don't you." 

"yeah but not at the price of hurting you and Gabe. Sabes que nunca te haría daño ¿verdad?"(You know i would hurt you right?)

"Hago Robbie, Por supuesto que sé que" (I do Robbie, Of course I know that). You slide down the wall next to him pulling him closer into a hug. you tuck your head under his, feeling him holding back."its okay" you say softly. You know he's in pain, the pain that a kiss can't heal, the type of pain that fades over time but hurts."Right now we need to rescue tu tío".

You sit next to daisy watching surveillance on of the area on our laptop. "Okay guys" you begin.. "The plant started to produce power around an hour ago, also Coulson this laptops software is literally on another level, like seriously". Daisy laughs turning to look at you , "that was basically my first reaction after joining SHIELD", you laugh and turn your attention back to the people on the screen. "okay guys turn right then take a left...guys...? The screen flickered off black , "does anyone one read me?, coms are dead" you say taking your earpiece out.You are about to day anything but you are stopped by a pulse of energy that flies a meter from the ground.


	5. The Space Inbetween

Au continuation 4x07. Robbie Reyes x Reader. Hope you are enjoying so far :)

 

"Where are they , are they okay?" You almost scream at them as they re-enter the zephyr.

"I'm sorry y/n, but... They're gone.."

At that moment it felt as if you had just died, Robbie couldn't be gone. How could he? He had already died once, something else must have happened. 

"Look.. what if they're not dead, but just somewhere else..?" Daisy spoke up for the first time in a while, she didn't appear to be hiding in the quin jet anymore. You could see the expression on Gabe's face as they talked around him. You walked over to him, wheeling the chair out of the room. He usually would have struggled against someone apart from him moving the chair, but he was too tired, to distraught to even fight back. 

"look, SHIELD have done the impossible so many times, Just because we cant see them doesn't mean they're gone. I'm not guaranteeing it, I'm saying there's a chance. And... and Shield will do everything they can." Even if your heart felt as though it had just been ripped out, It would be more difficult for Gabe , Robbie was the only thing Gabe had. You had to be strong. For Gabe.

He stayed silent , staring at the wall. 

"I wanted him to leave,I wanted him to figure it out... whatever it was that he was going through" he looked exasperated, not sure what to say. His eyes roaming back to you. "I had no idea It was something like that, I thought.. I thought that i was holding him back."

"Gabe.. You were one of the only things holding him together, separating Robbie from that thing"

"You say he's not gone but you're talking about him as if hes already dead"

"He might be", Your eyes met his ,filled with sorrow, both of you knew that there was a huge chance he was gone forever. But the last thing you would do was give up on him, after everything the two of you had been through, as acquaintances, as friends, as something more than that. 

Mack walked into the room. "I know its not what you wanted to hear, but that's not the only bad news. Eli Morrow was behind it all along. And .... he got the machine to work , who knows what he is capable of now.."

"How is that possible". 

"He had the book". This was bad, but how could Eli be evil, and how had you not realised. There had never been anything 'off' about him, he cared for Robbie and Gabe a lot, he seemed to want to do the right thing. This meant, that where ever this book was, it was dangerous. Who even knew what it could do.

You wheeled Gabe back into the main area, and rejoined Daisy. Mack was upset, Directors orders was to not go after Eli. This must be really hard for Gabe, both of his closest family members, either gone or turned evil. The only two family members he had, you knew what it was like to not have family, growing up with strict nuns being the closest relation to parents a st. Agnes. Tossed from foster homes, and ever being the right fit. You realised that you were just staring at the wall while Daisy attempted to console Gabe. You were jolted from your thoughts by the sound of a safety catch and turned to see Mack walking towards the exit of the zephyr. You heard the last fragment of Daisy and Gabe's conversation;

"If Robbie's really out there he's gonna go straight for uncle Eli"

"And he'd be doing the right thing".

There was something different about Mack. There was nothing in his eyes, they were expressionless. Mack wanted to go after Eli, but enough to betray orders? Before you could answer that question he was driving down the ramp of the jet out onto the ground. Daisy seemed to know something was up too.She got up grabbing her jacket , heading towards the charger.

"If you ever get the chance you two , don't tell Robbie bout this next part." She flung the door open and stepped in , turning the key. 

"Robbie's gonna kill you if he ever finds out".You look pleadingly towards Daisy but she's already heading out. 

"Agent Johnson, Directors orders, where are you going". 

"I've got her, ill trail therm and see if i can catch up". You turn towards may and the random suited figure standing ext to her, giving her a reassuring look and nod. You sprint towards the door on the plane which is now beginning to close, jumping out onto the hard surface. You run towards the buildings, of the city and across the busy traffic. Jumping over a few cars. The tracker you had on Robbie's car was reasonably close but you would never catch up taking the roads. You looked towards a graffitied building and alleyway. 

"perfect". You sprint at the bins in the alley, jumping on top and lunching yourself at the wall. just high enough to pull yourself onto the roof. you jump across buildings heading towards the bleeping light on your phone. You made light work of the complex parkour, easily tracing over the rooftops, until you reached a warehouse where Daisy had slowed slightly near. You jumped down bracing the fall, with a roll. You saw the Charger skid round the corner and enter the warehouse. You bolted after it , and when she spun the car round at two guys , you jumped over the car to help her fight. Daisy took out one guy by sweeping his legs from under him. She took out a second with a hard punch disarming him , and knocking him to the ground. She shot him twice silencing the screams coming from him. While Daisy had fought them you had taken one guy out with a high kick , and a few gut punches. Another, twisting his arm round and shoving him against the charger, twisting it until his screams echoed in the warehouse. It wasn't that.. badly dislocated. 

"Thought I'd come help out" you said slightly out of breath.

"Always appreciated" she said, her eyes meeting yours slightly before running into the next room.Following what seemed to be Mack's voice. Before you could follow her there was another click of a gun and instinctively you dived behind a crate. arming yourself with a gun from on of the dead men before turning around the crate and firing two shots. Landing perfectly one on each guy. You run after Daisy turning the corner to see Mack's face , turn to a skull that was similar to Robbie's but slightly different. He was walking towards Daisy. But you weren't alone there was someone else he was talking to. Robbie?You walked over to Daisy, Mack wouldn't be able to control the rider, he could hurt her. Edging slowly backwards as Mack continued to walk at a steady pace. Before anyone could say anything, Mack fell to one knee, It was no longer the skull that looked at you both. 

"Mack , what happened?" Daisy looked down at him.

"Robbie, he took that thing out of me"

"Are you alright" you say realising that Robbie wasn't gone then, but now,now he might be.He had also just displayed the reason that you got by , knowing that he was ghost rider; he wasn't a bad person. He cared and he would do the right thing. Even if everyone couldn't see the good in him. 

It was a short trip back to where the jet was, back at the original spot. You walked with Daisy and Mack back into the main area where Coulson and Fitz were back. Fitz was with Jemma, and Coulson was talking with May and Radcliffe, and the android-computer programmed-person. Your heart sunk, there was no sign of Robbie. You sat by what was apparently the machine that got Coulson and Fitz back, it was portal like, but nothing appeared to be happening with it. The portal opened and Robbie stumbled through. 

"Robbie?" You said, eyes widening, he wasn't dead. Robbie wasn't dead. You ran over to him and almost jumped on him, hugging him tightly."Pensé que estabas muerto"(I thought you were dead).

"Its good to see you too Chica". 

"Just one last score to settle" With that he walked out of the room to find Mack.

I'm so sorry it took so long to get out. I have been so busy with studying, and

I've had so much to do. Hope you enjoyed this Chapter though :)

As always a plug:

Instagram: instagram.com/quake.x/

Tumblr :http://bunniquake.tumblr.com/

wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Quake


End file.
